Wonder Control
by Major144
Summary: The Mad Hatter has his eyes set on Artemis and wants to make her his new Alice. He captures her along with Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Black Canary. Putting them under his control and turning them into characters for his Wonderland. It's up to Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 A New Alice

Wonder Control

Chapter 1 A New Alice

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

In an a downed theme park in Gotham City a criminal known as the Mad Hatter sat in a chair sipping tea as he watched the news. The Mad Hatter wore a green coat with a white undershirt, with a large black tie. On his head was a top hat with card shoved into the band with the numbers 10/6. The Mad Hatter watched the latest news, but then grew board. The Mad Hatter decided to check his computer and look at what was new. There had been a bunch of rumors about a secret super hero team made up of young heroes going about. There had been videoed if young heroes fighting criminals, but nothing concrete about an actual team if heroes.

Mad Hatter turned his computer on and looked at the latest videos of young heroes fighting crime. The Mad Hatter recognized Batman's sidekick Robin, but the other heroes he didn't know. An image of a young women armed with a bow caught the Mad Hatter's attention. The villain studied the image for several minutes. Then he looked at the young women's name Artemis.

"Oh she would make a perfect Alice!" Exclaimed The Mad Hatter.

The women had the right qualities. She was young, had blonde hair, and her name started with an A. Truly this must be a sign.

The Mad Hatter then went about looking at other images if heroes. He studied images of the heroes known as Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Black Canary. All these heroes had something the Mad Hatter liked.

"A bunch of roles need to be filled out here. Wonderland is so empty. It needs to be restored back to it's glory." Said the Mad Hatter as he walked over to his work bench and picked up a few metal headbands. "It's time for Alice to return to Wonderland."

The Mad Hatter picked his headbands and walked out of the theme park to claim his new Alice.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Capture

Wonder Control

Chapter 2 Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

Artemis was patrolling the west side of Gotham, she had a mental link with M'gann who was in another part of the city with Zatanna, and Black Canary. It had roughly been two months since the team had defeated the mind controlled League members and chased the Light off. Over time things seemed to have calmed down. Crime had been low in most of the cities except Gotham. Black Canary had suggested going to Gotham as a group to patrol the city and just talk about what was on their minds. Artemis left the group because she wanted some alone time.

Artemis was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, when she got an alert from M'gann.

"Just got an alert about a robbery at Tux and Suits." Thought M'gann.

"I'm close to it I'll go check it out." Thought Armies as she took off to the area.

"Be careful Artemis don't go rushing into anything." Warned Black Canary's.

"Relax." Thought Artemis as she reached her destination.

The store in question was being robbed by a half a dozen man wearing hoodies and white rabbit mask carrying guns.

"Well that's an interesting sight. I see six wearing rabbit mask robbing a store." Said Artemis.

"Your not serious?" Asked M'gann.

"No I'm serious. Don't come this'll be over real quick." Said Artemis as she swung down to the street below.

"Hello boys." Said Artemis as she fired a couple of electrical arrows at two of the robbers.

The arrows struck them and they fell to the ground spasming in pain. The remaining four robbers started shooting at Artemis. The young archer ran to the side and fired a couple of regular arrows knocking the guns out of two of the robber's hands. She then fired a net arrow and trapped the other two robbers in a net. The two remaining robbers charged forward swing their fist. Artemis dodged the first robbers punch and delivered a powerful punch to his face knocking him out. Artemis ducked underneath the second robber's punch and preformed a spinning kick knocking the robber's feet out from under him and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Artemis as she dusted herself off.

"Nicely done. You'll make a great Alice." Said a voice from behind Artemis.

Artemis spun around to see a man in a strange outfit holding an odd looking gun in his hand. Before Artemis could do anything the man pulled the trigger and a white gas came out of the gun. Artemis staggered back coughing as she fell to her knees. The strange man moved forward and kicked the bow away from Artemis.

"Who...are you?" Gasped Artemis.

"Why I'm the Mad Hatter. It's time you come back to Wonderland Alice. We've missed you so much. We have to get ready to throw a little surprise party for your friends." Said the Mad Hatter as he pulled out a headband with a flower on it and placed it on Artemis's head.

Artemis felt her will leave her body as the Mad Hatter grinned and laughed.

Several minutes latter M'gann, Zatanna, and Black Canary arrived at the store. M'gann had lost contact with Artemis and was worried about. The group of heroes had decided to go investigate the scene and see what was going on. There was no sign of Artemis or any robbers.

"Something is definitely not right." Said Zatanna.

"I better call this in." Said Black Canary as she began to try and get in contact with the Watch Tower.

At that moment an arrow hit the ground between M'gann's feet and exploded into flames. The alien girl screamed in pain and fell over.

"M'gann!" Screamed Zatanna as she used her magic to extinguish the flames.

M'gann was barely conscious, but alive. Black Canary looked up and saw Artemis standing on a fire escape with a strange headband on her head. There was a blank look on her face.

"Artemis what is the meaning of this?" Demanded Black Canary.

Artemis answered by firing an arrow that exploded into a white gas that covered the streets. Zatanna and Black Canary began coughing as they felt their bodies grow weak. The gas cloud dispersed and the Mad Hatter strolled onto the scene. He placed a headband on M'gann and Black Canary's head. He took Zatanna's hat off and examined.

"You have exquisite taste." He said as he put a headband on Zatanna's head.

A few minutes latter the three heroes stood up with blank looks on their faces as they awaited their orders.

"Come with me ladies, it's time to go to Wonderland and assume some new identities." Said the Mad Hatter.

Artemis jumped down from the fire escape as she joined the group as they marched off.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 New Roles

Wonder Control

Chapter 3 New Roles

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

The Mad Hatter took his new minions back to the theme park. He made Artemis slipped on a dress over her clothes and undo her ponytail.

"Aw much better now you look more like Alice. Now it's time to find a role for the rest of our new friends." Said the Mad Hatter as he studied each of the mind control heroes.

He looked at Zatanna and Black Canary who were about the same hight.

"I think I'll make you Tweedledee." He said as he pointed at Black Canary. "And you can be Tweedledum." He said as he pointed at Zatanna.

The Mad Hatter then gave the newly dubbed Tweedledee and Tweedledum white shirts, black suspenders, and black hats. He then turned his attention to Miss Martian. The Mad Hatter studied her closely.

"I think you would made a wonderful Queen of Hearts." He said.

The Mad Hatter gave the new Queen of Hearts a black and red dress complete with a crown and a large staff with an ax blade.

When all the heroes were dressed in their new clothes the Mad Hatter marveled at them with excitement.

"Yes this is perfect. Wonderland is returning! Alice is back, along with Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and the Queen of Hearts. It's like a dream come true. Now we must go and spread the wonder of Wonderland. We will remind the people of Gotham that Wonderland is real and that the Mad Hatter is supreme!" Declared the Mad Hatter as he lead his new minions out to rob and cause havoc.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Going to Wonderland

Wonder Control

Chapter 4 Going to Wonderland

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

Robin had just got done patrolling the east side of Gotham. He traveled to the Zeta-Beam station and traveled to Mount Justice. Robin arrived at the teams headquarters and saw Wally and Connor were hanging out in the living room drinking soda and watching TV.

"Uneventfully night?" Asked Wally as he put the TV on mute and looked up at Robin.

"Yeah. Hey you haven't heard anything from the girls have you?" Said Robin.

"No it's been quite around here." Said Connor.

"That's weird I tried to get in contact with them, but I couldn't reach any of them." Said Robin.

"It's probably the girls just having a girls night out." Said Wally.

Connor was looking at the TV when a breaking news alert came on. He watched as the TV showed images of a recent attack in Gotham. Four women and a man were walking down the street. Two of the women were wearing matching outfits. One of them had dark hair and was throwing magical balls of energy hitting cars and making them explode. The other women opened her mouth and released a powerful blast of sound shattering several windows on buildings. Connor stared at the women in shock as he recognized them as Zatanna and Black Canary. The image then turned to the two other women. One Connor immediately regonized as M'gann swing a weird looking ax to chop cars in half. The other was Artemis wearing a dress as she fired arrows at some police cars forcing the Gotham police to flee.

"Um...guys I think I found the girls." Said Connor as he turned the TV's volume back on.

Kid Flash turned to face the TV and did a spit take, when he saw Artemis.

"What is Artemis doing and why are her and the others in those goofy getups?" Said Wally as he starred at the TV in shock.

"Is this the Light's doing?" Asked Connor.

"No it's not. But I know who it is." Said Robin as the TV showed the man who seemed to be giving the girls commands. "The Mad Hatter."

"The Mad Hatter?" Asked Connor in confusion.

"His a criminal who specializes in mind control, he also has an obsession in Alice in Wonderland." Explained Robin.

"Well that explains the weird behavior and the getups." Said Wally.

"So lets go deal with this creep." Said Connor as he went to change clothes.

"I with you there." Said Wally as he vanished in a flash and reappeared wearing his gear.

"Alright lets go." Said Robin as they took the Zeta-Beam back to Gotham.

The teens traveled to where the girls and the Mad Hatter had attacked, but they were long gone. A group of police men were gathered around the scene taking statements from people. A police man walked up to the group.

"Glad someone showed up." Said the policeman.

"Hey did the people who did this leave anything behind?" Said Robin.

"The Mad Hatter left some kind of strange box behind, we haven't touched it or anything. We thought it best to let you heroes handle it." Said the cop.

"Thanks." Said Robin as he and the others stepped onto the scene.

It wasn't long before they found the box in question. It appeared to be a green jack in the box. Robin approached and the handle started spinning let out a small tune. The heroes tensed up expecting the jack in the box to explode or do something incredible violent. Instead a doll that resembled a sleepy looking dormouse popped out holding a letter in it's hand. Robin took the letter from the doll and began to read it.

"To the brave heroes,

You have been invited to attend a royal tea party in Wonderland. If you wish for the safe return of your friends you will come immediately. You are not allowed to bring any members of the Justice League with you. If you do so your friends will pay the penalty.

Sincerely The Mad Hatter"

Robin looked at the back of the letter and saw an address to the location of Wonderland.

"You guys up for this?" He asked.

"His got M'gann. Count me in." Said Connor as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm right behind you." Said Wally.

"Alright lets move out. We have some teammates to save." Said Robin as the three teens moved out.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Wonderland

Wonder Control

Chapter 5 Wonderland

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

The three heroes arrived at the theme park. In front of them was a massive gate with a giant W on the front. Connor stepped forward raising his fist back.

"I'll knock." He said as he smashed the gate down with a powerful punch.

The three heroes entered the park. Suddenly the park's intercom came on.

"That was quit rude! We don't allow that kind of behavior in wonderland. I would have buzzed you in you know." Said The Mad Hatter's voice.

"Alright Mad Hatter surrender and gives us back our teammates!" Called Robin.

"I'm sorry little robin bird, but I can't do that. Your friends are quite happy here in Wonderland." Said The Mad Hatter.

"Because you brainwashed them!" Shouted Wally.

"I've enlightened them my dear boy. I've freed them from their boring lives and identities and gave them something truly wonderful. Don't worry I'll enlighten you soon enough. Let see...Robin can be the Knave of Hearts, the Superboy can be the Carpenter, and the speedster can be the White Rabbit. Oh were going to have so much fun!" Said The Mad Hatter.

"No deal pal." Said Wally.

"Fine I guess we have to do this the hard way. First lets have a little greeting party." Said The Mad Hatter.

Several men wearing hoodies and bunny mask sprung from the shadows carrying laser guns as they surrounded the heroes.

"Well I fill welcomed already." Said Wally before he speed off and started knocking the guns out of the henchmen's hands.

A bunch of henchmen fired at Connor who leaped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground in front of the henchmen sending a shock wave that knocked them all down. Robin pulled out his boa staff and used his acrobatics to get close to the henchmen and knock them out. In a matter of minutes all the henchmen were down.

"That was quite a show! You may now proceed to Wonderland." Said The Mad Hatter.

An arrow appeared on the floor pointing to a nearby building that looked like a tree. The heroes went inside and saw a large hole.

"You must go down the rabbit hole to reach Wonderland." Said The Mad Hatter.

"This obviously a trap." Said Wally.

"It is, but it's the only entrance." Said Robin.

"Enough talk. Lets get this over with." Said Connor as he jumped down the hole.

Robin and Wally looked at one another then jumped into the hole. The three heroes slowly descended down passing floating clocks and various furniture. Soon they reached the bottom and found themselves in a tiny room. The hole above their heads vanished.

"Welcome to Wonderland boys! It's a beautiful and wondrous place, but I'm afraid there's a hight regulation. Your all to big! But don't you worry I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy." Said The Mad Hatter.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Wally.

Suddenly the walls and celling started to close in on the heroes. Connor and Wally ran to one wall and tried to push it back, but it wouldn't stoping moving forward. Robin pulled out his holographic computer and started to type on it looking for something to hack.

"Ok I think I found a hidden door. Just give me a few seconds and I'll have it open." He said.

"Better hurry up!" Called Connor as he and Wally strained to hold one of the walls back.

After a few seconds Robin finished the hack. A small hidden door to the right opened up.

"Come on!" Shouted Robin as he dived through the door followed by Connor and Wally.

The walls closed with a thunderous sound a few seconds latter.

"That was to close." Said Connor as he dusted himself off.

The heroes found themselves standing in the middle of a black and red tile floor in some kind of hallway.

"Congratulations! You survived! Now all you have to do is walk down this hallway. I'll be waiting for you." Said The Mad Hatter.

Robin took the lead as the heroes made their way down the hall, soon they reached the end and came into a huge room with a long table. Sitting at the head of the table was The Mad Hatter, on his right was Artemis and M'gann, and on his left were were Zatanna and Black Canary. The Mad Hatter grinned at the heroes as he pulled out a pocket watch.

"Ah your right on time. Now the festivities can begin!" Said The Mad Hatter.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Wonderful Battle

Wonder Control

Chapter 6 Wonderful Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

Robin, Connor, and Wally took up battle stances as M'gann, Zatanna, and Black Canary approached them.

"What's the plan?" Asked Wally.

"We just need to get the hats they're wearing off. That'll bring them back to normal." Said Robin.

"This is nonsense." Said Connor.

"Everything in Wonderland nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You understand?" Said Artemis.

"A exquisite explanation my dear Alice." Said The Mad Hatter.

"That...is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Said Connor.

"How dare you insult Wonderland! Off with your head!" Shouted M'gann as she charged forward swinging her ax.

Connor leaped backwards barely avoiding the blow. Zatanna and Black Canary charged at Robin and Wally. Black Canary swung a fist at Wally, who barely blocked it. Black Canary swung a swiping kick and knocked Wally off his feet to the ground. She then slammed her foot down at Wally, who just managed to roll out of the way and get to his feet. Wally was fixing to use his speed to put some distance between himself and Black Canary, when she unleashed a sonic blast from her mouth sending him crashing and rolling a few yards away.

"Ah...well at least all the hand to hand combat training...has toughened by body up to take...this kind if abuse." Groaned Wally as he staggered to his feet.

Robin was was running about dodging fireballs from Zatanna, he threw several birdarangs at her but she easily destroyed them in mid flight with fireballs. A fireball exploded near Robin and sent him crashing to the ground in a roll.

"This is going to be tougher then I thought." Muttered Robin as he got back up and faced Zatanna.

Connor was still dodging ax blows from M'gann. The Martian raised her ax above her head and swung down at Connor. The hybrid hero shot his hands up and caught the ax blade between his hands. The two fighters struggled against one another. Connor was slowly pushing the ax away from himself, when suddenly M'gann eyes glowed bright green and a invisible force slammed into Connor's chest sending him crashing to the ground several yards away.

"Ok...that hurt." Groaned Connor as he got up to continue the fight.

Black Canary charged at Wally. The young speedster retreated backwards dodging the older heroes punches. Black Canary opened up her mouth to unleash a sound blast, but this time Wally managed to use his speed to avoid the attack. As he speed around Wally picked up a piece of ruble the size of his palm and hurled it with all her might at the hat on Black Canary's head. Wally's aim struck true and the hat flew off of Black Canary's head. A confused look appeared in Black Canary's face as she stumbled to her knees.

"Yeah! Score one for the good guys!" Cheered Wally.

A net arrow flew in from behind and wrapped around Wally's arms knocking him to the ground. Artemis grinned as the Mad Hatter clapped.

"Well done Alice. You caught him." Said The Mad Hatter as Artemis ensnared Black Canary with a net arrow.

"Thank you sir. Shall we have tea?" Said Artemis.

"Right after the battle." Said The Mad Hatter as he looked at the other battles.

Robin saw Wally and Black Canary get captured. Robin reached into his belt and smashed several smoke pellets to the ground creating a large smoke screen and blinding everyone. Zatanna fired blindly into the smoke screen. Robin ran in from the side and kicked the hat off of Zatanna's head. Zatanna fell to her knees a dazed look on her face. Robin then threw a birdarang to Wally. The weapon stuck out of the ground near Wally. The young speedster saw the birdarang, scotched over to it, and used the sharp blade to free himself.

Connor was locked in another battle of strength with M'gann. The Martian was trying to bring her ax down on Connor, who caught the blade between his hands again. M'gann was fixing to use her psychic powers again, when Connor used a burst of super strength to shatter the ax blade making M'gann lose her concentration. Before M'gann could do anything Connor shot his fist out and knocked the crown from her head. M'gann fell to her knees a confused look on her face.

The Mad Hatter was looking incredibly angry as each of his warriors were being defeated. Artemis was readying another arrow to shoot at Robin, when a yellow streak shot by yanking the headband from her head. Armies fell to her knees a confused look on her face. Wally appeared a few feet away as he dropped the headband on the ground and stomped on it.

"And so ends this wacky tale." Said Wally with a smirk before he speed towards Artemis and dragged her away from The Mad Hatter.

"What's...going on? Why do...I have a dress over my clothes?" Asked Artemis.

"The crazy guy with the hat had you under some kind of mind control." Explained Wally.

"Well that explains a lot." Said Artemis as she regained her strength.

All the heroes approached The Mad Hatter who sat calmly in his chair drinking tea.

"It's over." Said Robin.

"Oh I'm afraid it's far from over." Said The Mad Hatter as he pushed a hidden button on his chair.

There was a loud rumbling sound as the ground started to shake.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!" Sang The Mad Hatter.

A huge metal claw hand shot out of the ground and swatted Connor sending him flying several feet away. The heroes starred in shock as a massive creature rose from the ground. The Jabberwock was a large winged chimera with the body of a dragon, a whiskered, fish-like head, insectile antennae and a pair of talon-like hands on both its arms and its wings, which may also serve as forelegs when it walked on the ground.

The Jabberwock lifted it's head up into the air and released a blast of fire. The heroes took battle stances

"Attack!" Shouted Robin as he threw several exploding birdarangs at the Jabberwock.

The heroes charged forward to attack. Zatanna and Artemis fired several long range attacks at the beast as Wally ran around it creating a distraction. Black Canary pounded on one of the claw hands on the Jabberwock's wings and found out the creature was made of metal instead of flesh.

"It's a robot! We don't need to hold back!" She called before the Jabberwock swatted her away.

The Jabberwock saw M'gann and fired a blast of fire at her. The Martian freaked out expecting to feel the flames engulf her body, but Connor leaped in front of her taking the attack head on with his arms crossed.

"You alright?" Asked Connor with concern as the attack stopped and he turned to M'gann.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Said M'gann with a smile.

"Good. Lets finish this. Can you give me a little boost?" Said Connor.

"Of course." Said M'gann as her eyes glowed bright green.

Connor did one of his super leaps as M'gann gave him an extra boost with her psychic powers and sent Connor shooting at the Jabberwock like a missile! Connor flew right through the Jabberwock's mouth and smashed out through the back of the beast's head! Gears and sparks shot out if the Jabberwock's head as the light in it's eyes went out and it's body toppled over. Connor landed on the ground in a roll and shot a thumbs up to his teammates as he stood up.

A look of utter shock passed over The Mad Hatter's eyes as he looked at the defeated Jabberwock. He stood up and started to make a run for it, but Artemis saw him and fired a net arrow at the villain tangling his legs up and making him to the ground. Artemis walked over to the down villain as he tried to get up.

"Lights out." Said Artemis as she punch The Mad Hatter in the face knocking him out.

Wally walked over and picked up The Mad Hatter's at.

"This will make a great souvenir." He said as he put the hat on.

"You look like a dork." Laughed Artemis.

"Look who's talking Alice." Said Wally.

Artemis looked down at the dress that was still over her clothes and tore it off. The rest of the heroes were in their regular outfits. Robin handcuffed the unconscious Mad Hatter and called the cops.

"Well mission accomplished." Said Robin.

"Lets head back to the lair." Said Connor.

The team walked out handed the Mad Hatter to the authorities and made their way to the nearest Zeta-Beam to return to Mount Justice.

The End.


End file.
